Ikuto's Biggest Rival
by Katie-Lyn Chibi-chan
Summary: Ikuto gets a new bro! What happens when he starts crushing on Amu?
1. Chapter 1

Me: YAY!!!!!!!! First story!

Rose: Sup!

Ikuto: Yo

Me: OMFG! Ikuto! You're in so much trouble!

Ikuto: Y!

Rose: You leave when SC Ends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: How Could You!*mental break down*

Amu: Hey!

Me/Rose: We feel so sorry for u! Ikuto's leaving!

Amu: I know*glares daggers at Ikuto*

Ikuto: Aiko and Rose do not own SC or any of the Characters.

Me: Except The OC! I made him up!*goes emo* Hate you Ikuto! Well, Enjoy!

**Ikuto's Biggest Rival**

**Chapter 1**

**Ikuto's PROV.**

Another boring day except today I get a lil' Bro. God why did mom adopt him anyways!

"Come on Ikuto! We're here! Come on!", my mom's 52 and still acts like she's 3 some times.

Right at the entrance of the orphanage was a boy about 13 with flaming red hair, blood red eyes, and a piercing in his right ear. '_hm I think I like the guy already.' _ "Ryou-kun it's so great that you'll be part of the family!" Poor dudes getting crushed by my mother. 'well, this is gona be interesting.' "Ikuto go say hello to your new brother. Suko let go of Ryou!", my father, Aruto says. I never understood why he married such a hyper person!

"Hey what's up" I ask him. "Whatever........"ok now he's annoying me!

**Ryou's Prov **

Weird family. The Dad is so dam serious, the mom is over active and the boy's just boring! "Whatever……" 'Cant go back now.....................I think.

**At the house**

Ikuto ran crazily to his room to get ready to tutor Amu. While Ryou is taking a shower.

_DING DONG_ 'crap! , Ikuto thought, its Amu' 'What the Hell! Who's at the door now!?'

Slipping on a pair of jeans he runs to the door only to find a drenched pinkette. (yes it's raining) "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh! I must be at the wrong house, can you tell me were Tsukiyomi lives?" she said. "You never answered my question and he lives here." "Thanks I'm Hinamori Amu…and you are?" I'm Ryou. Can I ask why you don't have an umbrella?" "I kinda forgot mine at home." She giggled. "Well come in you must be freezing." "Thanks." He sat her down and called his new mom. "Suko-san can you help me for a second?" She comes in and gasps. "Amu-chan disobu?" (I think that's how you spell it. ^.^") "ya just wet. " here I'll get you some dry clothes." "Thanks!" Amu says. Ikuto comes running down the stares. "Amu! Sorry I couldn't answer the door are you alright?" He asks. "Does it look like I'm alright!" she screams. Suko comes in with a baby doll T and jeans. "Here Amu, some nice clean clothes!" "Thank You!" Amu ran to the bathroom to get changed.

**Ryou/Ikuto's Prov**

GOD SHES CUTE! Wait did I just say CUTE???????

**Next Day**

"Dude I'm Leaving you're gona be late on your first day!" shouted Ikuto. Ryou then starts panicking shouting, "SHIT I'm gona be late!" And with that he dashes off.

"I have 2 more minutes almost there………… made it!" shouted the boy. "Got 30 seconds to get to class." "Waaaaahh!!!!! Don't close the gates no wait! DAMIT! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Amu. "Zero Chara Change." "Hai!" said the little chara. And then he jumped strait over the fence. "Amu need a hand or seeing that school started already do you just want to ditch with me?" "I'll ditch." "Great! Were do you want to go?" says a very ecstatic Ryou. "how about the park." asks Amu. "Fine by me!"

**At the park**

"Amu?" "Hm?" "I was wondering what is Ikuto to you?" "..." "Amu?" Ryou asked again. "Oh I don't really know, he's perverted, he loves teasing me, yet he has another side of him completely the opposite, nice, caring, almost how can I say it … almost Loving………" Amu trailed off at the end wondering if every thing she said was true. Amu the turns to him about to ask him something when right behind him was something she was not expecting right behind her was Tadase and LuLu holding hands. "OH MY GOD…"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *sigh* I'm going emo since shugo chara is ending and all I'm listening to is Tsukiyo no Violinist (Ikuto's violin solo)

Ikuto: That's so sweet listening to my violin.

Me: don't get me wrong I love you're music but hate you for leaving so I'm not talking to you anymore.

Ikuto: sorry. Forgive me?

Me: …………………………………………………………………

Ikuto: I'll give you a hug.

Me: *thinking* _must not talk…………_

Ikuto: *hugs* now will you talk to me?

Me: *shakes head while writes* _I still hate you so I'm not gona talk to you. Thanks for the hug though! On with the story!_

Thank you _**serra1forever, Sechuri Sera, , ninjakittywhiskers, animuze() **_for being the first to review *gives virtual muffins* (I love muffins!)

**Chapter 2**

Recap: Oh My God…..

End Recap.

"What the hell is he doing here kissing LuLu!!!!!!!!!!!!? *sigh* Whatever. Come on Ryou it's getting dark." I told him. "Oh OK Amu do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure that sounds nice." I said. Maybe I can get my mind off of Tadase.

**At Amu's House**

"Thanks Ryou! I had a great time!" "OK see you tomorrow!" Ryou yelled before taking off. *sigh* "I'm home!" "Oh! Amu-chan meet your new sisters!" my mom, Midori said. "Eh?! I have sisters besides Ami?!" I screamed. "Hey I'm Aiko." Said a bored voice. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Amu. How old are you guys?" I asked. _I hope I'm older than them. _"Hm? Oh I'm turning 17 tomorrow." "Already 17." They said.

**Aiko's Prov**.

April 17, one more day. One more day till my b-day I hope he comes. "I'll be going to your school same with Rose. Can I go to my room now?" I ask. _I need some time alone_. "Oh! Of course you girls must be tired! Amu can you show Aiko-san and Rose-san to her room?" Midori says. "Ok mama!" Amu said.

At Aiko's Room

"Here's your room!" "K" _man I got a nice room!_ _Good she's gone._ I start singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(**I remember you singing this with me)**

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm with-_

"Come in." I said. The door slowly opens to reveal a sad Amu. "Why would you sing such sad things?" she asks. "I'll tell you tomorrow. We have school tomorrow _remember_?" Rose asks. "Now get some sleep." I tell her. "Ok you know your singing is really beautiful." She says. "Ya I know. Some one really close to me said the same thing once…" I look at the clock on my nightstand. _12 o'clock 'hm' _I_ really miss him._

**Next day**

_YES! Today's my b-day! Crap Amu's gona pester me on why I sang that song and who me special person is._ _Whatever! It's my 17__th__ b-day he's gona come today!!!!_ "Hey Amu!!!!!" "Hey Aiko! Happy Birthday!" "Thanks!"

**After School**

"So who was the special person and why the sad song!?!?" Amu asks. "Fine! But I have to sing it." I started to sing my story. About how my family died in a fire, how I met Nate. And when I finished Amu was crying. "Why are you crying?" "That was a sad story!" "Oh. Well forget about that. Nate is supposed to come on my 17th birthday which is TODAY!" I tell her.

**L8ter (11: 49 pm!)**

_Ten more minutes till my birthday ends. Maybe he forgot about it._ Then I started to sing Almost lovers by a fine frenzy.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night

_I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

_Its 11:59 one more minute till my b-day ends…_ Then I heard taping on my balcony window. _Who the hell is that! Guess he's not coming. Well I'll open the window anyways._

"Nate?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed. "I always keep my promise." He says while hugging me.

"I-I missed you so much!" I started crying. "So did I." "Thank you…"_I missed you so much. "_I love you." _I love you so much. _ "I love you too….." He tells me. _Best b-day EVER!_ "By the way I have something to give you. Close your eyes." _Ok._ "Now open." "OMG!!!!!"

**Me: **I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I would've updated sooner but my internet crashed I finally had my dad fix it! And sorry there was no amuto in this one if you guys have any ideas all are welcome!

**Ikuto: ** are you talking to me now!

**Me: ……………………………………………………………**

**Ikuto/Rose/Amu:** Oh come ON!!!!

**Rose: **see what you did!

**Amu: **God Ikuto nice job now she will not talk to anyone else but the readers!

**Me: Read and Review! I need at least 10 reviews to update!**


End file.
